Cruel Irony
by J'ecris
Summary: Itachi&Sakura have lived together for awhile.They both love each other so when Sakura reveals that she is pregnant how will he react?Is it even possible for a man who killed his own family to create one of his own?
1. Admission

Alrighty folks, here is my 3rd story for you

**Alrighty folks, here is my 3****rd**** story for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the manga for Naruto…Wish I did but I don't…..Sorry….Also, this is rated 'M' for a reason!! Sex scenes etc...**

'**Inner Sakura'**

'_Thinking'_

Speaking

'_Flashback _cue Twilight Zone music

**_Cruel Irony_**

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_I-I'm pregnant. W-With your baby.' And with that she exploded into to tears, falling to her knees, hugging her self._

How could this be possible? Well, he knew _how _obviously. But there were so many thoughts going through his head that he barely acknowledged anything outside of his direct line of vision. Could it be that _he_ of all people could start a family? He, Uchiha Itachi, who killed off his entire family and caused his younger brother so much strife and grief in his young life, be allowed to have a child? Noticing the sobbing pink haired girl on the floor for the first time since she had said those words, he kneeled down in front of her, taking her shaking form in his strong, muscular arms that she knew so well.

"W-when did you find out?" Stuttering wasn't a normal thing for him, but neither was finding out that your girlfriend was pregnant so he excused his momentary mental lapse. Sniffling, she looked up at his deep, onyx eyes, searching for something, anything. Surprise; Anger; Fear; Happiness

They showed nothing. They never did.

"About 2 or 3 weeks ago. I-I kept it secret because I didn't know how to tell you. Every time I tried to, I would chicken out. I-I'm s-s-sorry." With that Sakura started sobbing again, this time even harder into his black shirt. After a few minutes of silence, broken only by her occasional sobs, the stoic Uchiha spoke. Gently he lifted up her porcelain face, red from crying and kissed her forehead softly.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry. And no matter what, I'll love you until the end of time."

Hearing these words of love comforted her enough to the point where she stopped sobbing and the tears of fear and possible rejection were replaced by ones of happiness and relief. Using his thumb, Itachi carefully wiped away the few stray tears that fell onto her cheeks. For the first time since she had told him she was with child, she smiled.

"There we go. You're already back to you're normal self." He was happy that she was feeling better although the buzzing hive of thoughts, doubts and worry were still in there in his mind. Pushing the angst aside he helped her up.

"Well, normal except for this." The bubbly pink haired woman pointed down to her stomach, indicating the now acknowledged little life that was residing there.

"No matter," putting his hand on her stomach he rubbed it a little, as if trying to constitute that there was a child, _his _child, nonetheless inside of her. Giggling a little, as she was very ticklish in that area, Sakura turned towards the direction of the bedroom door, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously to the dark haired man, oh so slightly twirling a piece of cherry blossom pink hair with a finger. Not one to miss such trivial things said dark haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Now? After what I've just heard?"

"Well, I guess we could wait…9…long…months…" An uncharacteristic widening of his eyes and a slight drop of his jaw at the sudden realization made Sakura giggle; He wasn't always this slow, but when he was it was hard not to laugh, even at the expense of his ego.

"I guess I'm just going to go to bed then if all your going to do is stand around out here. Nighty night Itachi." Giggling she slipped into their joint bedroom, leaving the door open just enough so that he could see her undress and start to put on her silky pajama's. Resuming his normal composure, he pushed the door open then gently grabbed Sakura and tossed her on the king size. She bounced a bit, then sitting up on her elbows, she began a very obviously flirtatious conversation with the man standing in front of her.

"So I take it you _are _interested?" she asked

"Why wouldn't I be? After all you're just so beautiful that I can't help it." By that time he was already partially undressed, black tear stained shirt on the floor next to her own clothing and he was leaning over her slightly.

"Impatient much? Maybe I should make you wait just a bit longer." Sliding off the bed, opposite of Itachi she taunted him to come and get her.

"I'm not coming over there Sakura." He stated plainly, hoping that this would end as many nights in their home did: her underneath him.

"Well, I'm not coming over there either Itachi-_kun_" she stressed. And after a few moments of silence he cast his downwards and mumbled in a cute, boyish voice: "So you're really not going to come over here?"

It was just so cute and kiddish, that coming from him it made her laugh.

"What?! I was just asking a simple question!" Failing at trying to make her stop laughing at him, he resorted to transporting himself right behind her. Opening her eyes, she saw him in front of her one moment and then, he was gone. Before she could even turn her head, Itachi pressed himself on her, causing her to lose her balance, but before she could fall, he caught her, facing up at him. She looked so beautiful that he wanted to take her now, even more then before. But sadly he couldn't. But he could get hella' close to it. Leaning towards the bed, his sudden shift in weight caused them to both fall to the soft downy bed. Shifting his weight once more, so that he wouldn't squish her, Itachi looked Sakura square in the eyes. And for the first time since she had told him she was with child, there was a gentle, loving glow illuminating the usually dark tunnels of his eyes.

"I love you." She stated simply as is she was telling him it was sunny or that they were out milk.

"I love you too." He replied calmly, then leaned down and started to pleasure her...

_To be Continued_

**And I'm just gonna stop right there so that I save the lemon for the next chapter. Hehehe I know I'm just so evil….Well, I hope you all like it and today I was feeling really inspired and I updated ALL of my stories and I even started a new one. This is my first ItaxSaku if you were wondering and I hope its pretty decent considering that its almost 11 pm and that I started writing this at about 10:30 pm, so I'm getting pretty tired. Its rated 'M' for future lemons that WILL come by the next chapter so keep reading until then!**

**Your dear **

**J'ecris**


	2. Love making

Hehehehe I'm glad that I could finally get chapter 2 up of this story

**Hehehehe I'm glad that I could finally get chapter 2 up of this story. And to anyone who was wondering, I checked online and YES you can have sex while pregnant. However, seeing as she's barely a month along if that, maybe sex should wait a bit…Or maybe not….Just keep reading and you'll find out**

**Last Time:** _She looked so beautiful that he wanted to take her now, even more then before. But sadly he couldn't. But he could get hella' close to it. Leaning towards the bed, his sudden shift in weight caused them to both fall to the soft downy bed. Shifting his weight once more, so that he wouldn't squish her, Itachi looked Sakura square in the eyes. _

_And for the first time since she had told him she was with child, there was a gentle, loving glow illuminating the usually dark tunnels of his eyes. _

"_I love you." She stated simply as is she was telling him it was sunny or that they were out milk. _

"_I love you too." He replied calmly, then leaned down and started pleasuring her wildly_.

He took off her silky pajama bottoms and threw them off to the side, to be forgotten until the morning after. Wearing only small pink boyshorts, she could feel her skin prickle as it made contact with the cool nighttime air. Her nipples hardened naturally as Itachi started to kiss her passionately. He sucked her bottom lip waiting for her to let him in, and like always she allowed it. As their tongues wrestled with each other, Sakura felt Itachi's hands trace her curves, ending at the conjunction between her legs. Not wanting him to have all the fun, Sakura situated her own hands on his belt buckle, yanking down his pants, leaving him in only his black boxers. Feeling around, she realized that his erection was growing larger as time passed. Giving a hidden smirk, something she had learned from him, she squeezed his member hard, earning a moan from the usually quiet Uchiha. Gasping for breath, he broke their kiss, looking down at her once more.

"I don't like it when you do that."

Feigning ignorance she traced the bulge once more. "What? You mean this?" Clutching his cock she slipped down the constricting boxers, freeing his member, which was already hard, to the night air.

Waiting for him to relax a bit, Sakura used her superhuman strength to flip Itachi on his back while she climbed on top of him.

"Yet, you love it when I do this…" Trailing off, she pushed his legs apart to allow room for her between them. Gently, she took both of her hands and set them on his legs, letting her fingers run up them. She stopped them at the spot where his pale legs met his torso, then slowly, antagonizing moved them to the center. Taking one hand, she grabbed his now enlarged member then squeezed it once.

Holding back a moan, Itachi gritted his teeth. Seeing this, the cherry blossom continued teasing him, until she noticed the precum glistening on the tip. She licked it up, enjoying the bitter salty taste of it before engulfing Itachi's length into her mouth. She ran her teeth over the soft skin, delighting in the strangled moan he made then repeated the act. Using her tongue, she slowly and deliberately ran it across the head, sucking up every little drop of precum that came out.

Feeling the familiar sensation in the pit of his stomach, Itachi moaned loudly. Purring slightly, Sakura moved her lips over his penis, ready for his orgasm. As he came, he thrust his hips upwards, nearly gagging Sakura as his cum spilled over into her mouth. As she swallowed all of it, she made sure to lick up as much as she could from his member. He moaned once more as she continued her deed. When she was finished, she picked up her head and gazed into his beautiful dark, onyx orbs, as he did the same with her large, jade eyes. As they matched each other's stares, the still petite cherry blossom slowly moved up her dark lover's body, gently tracing the few scars, lingering at these blemishes in his otherwise untainted skin.

As his body enjoyed the blissful pleasures Sakura was providing, his mind went to work. Just the thought that he might have a son-or a daughter inside this beautiful women that was his, let the tiniest of smiles to grace the normally impassive face of his.

"What are _you _smiling at?" Her voice was so close to his ear that during his relaxed state, hadn't realized that she had crept up beside him and the coolness of her breath made slight shivers travel up and down his spine.

"Nothing, nothing…" he replied. Letting out a disappointing 'Oh' Sakura sighed.

"Nothing except you…" Her face lit up as she snuggled up against his warm body, letting their body heat mingle and merge until they both shared it as one.

"This night turned out better then I thought it would…" Sakura commented.

"Why would you say that?"

Pausing, she thought for a moment. Continuing, she spoke. "Well, normally one doesn't approach their boyfriends with the fact that they're pregnant so calmly…so you reacting so quietly just sort of…I don't know. It surprised me a bit."

"Since when does anything I do surprise you?"

Laughing, she responded with an "Everyday…" but the conversation took a less carefree turn as Itachi continued. "But, on a more serious note…have you seen a doctor just to double check? Or at least make sure everything's okay? "

Biting her lip, Sakura thought for a moment.

"Well, I did have an appointment tomorrow and I was thinking about telling you after that, but then at dinner tonight I just thought now would be a better time…"

"What time?"

"It was around 8 o'clock or so. I wanted it early so that I could figure out how to tell you after work."

Chuckling lightly, Itachi spoke once more: "You've seemed to have thought this out quite a bit, huh Sakura?"

Giggling along with him, she nodded then laid her head on his strong chest, just listening to his heart beat along with the rise and fall of his chest.

"We'd better get to sleep soon if you want to be awake at the doctor's."

She yawned, as if agreeing with the statement, then snuggled into the blankets on their large king. Turning to face Sakura, Itachi let his arm drape over her still dainty waist, and held her closer to his body then usual. Enveloped in the quiet silence that engulfed them, each fell asleep, glad that they were where they were. In each other's arms.

**LaLalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**That was chapter 2….It seems much longer then the first one so sorry if it took some of you guys 5 minutes to get down here….Well, thanks everyone for the reviews and such and they really helped me keep going and gave me new renewal for this awesome story….As usual, ****review****, review, ****REVIEW****!!**

**Anyways: That's all for now folks!!**

**J'ecris**


	3. Doctor's Office

**Bonjour, Konnichiwa!**

**Here comes the next chapter of Cruel Irony.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**My apologies at the end.**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto, or ItaxSaku…Just the plot.

Last Time: _She yawned, as if agreeing with the statement, then snuggled into the blankets on their large king. Turning to face Sakura, Itachi let his arm drape over her still dainty waist, and held her closer to his body then usual. Enveloped in the quiet silence that engulfed them, each fell asleep, glad that they were where they were. In each other's arms._

It was the sound of a toilet being flushed that woke Itachi that morning. Yawning, he wiped the sleepy-dust from his eyes as he pulled the comforter off of himself.

"Sakura?"

He got a gag and another flush of the toilet as an answer. He walked into the bathroom, and saw Sakura attempting to hold her pink hair out of the way from her morning sickness vomit.

"You look cheery today." Once more, he got a flush of the toilet, although this time he was also awarded an eye-rolling from his favorite cherry blossom.

Wiping her mouth, Sakura walked to the sink and attempted to gargle the vomit taste away.

"Ha ha. You try barfing your guts out every morning then see how cheery you are." Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his head upon hers, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, I think you look beautiful, no matter what."

"Yeah, and I think you're full of it. But thanks." a smile graced the lips of the pink haired ninja. "What time is it?"

"Uh, about ?"

Double checking the clock next to their bed, Sakura grabbed a towel and shimmied out of her panties and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water, she answered his question.

"You don't think I'm going to the doctor's with puke in my hair, do you?"

Itachi immediately perked up at the thought of the doctor. The doctor that would either confirm Sakura's statement she made last night and make him the happiest father-to-be in the world, or crush his hopes and dreams of having a beautiful child with a certain beautiful Haruno.

"I'll go make some breakfast then, okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, sure…I'm not very hungry though."

It felt nice to be clean. At least, that's what Sakura thought as the warm water washed over her body, cleansing her skin of whatever dried fluids had been leftover from last night's activities. After she washed her hair, she pressed her forehead against the cold, blue tiles. Closing her eyes, she imagined Itachi as a father, her as a mother, a beautiful baby boy or girl to love. She knew that having a child wasn't always smiles and hugs, that there was diaper duty, and tantrums and whatnot, but still, she couldn't wait for motherhood. Finishing up with a relaxing loofah scrub, she stepped out of the tub, wrapped up in a fluffy blue towel. Walking back in the bedroom, she surveyed the clothes randomly strewn about, another reminder of their little escapade last night. Bending over, she picked up her pajama's as well as Itachi's pants and set them on the bed, and got ready for the doctor.

In the kitchen, Itachi was eating some corn flakes and waiting for Sakura to come out and eat. Flipping through that morning's paper, he looked at the headlines, although nothing jumped out at him. Discarding the paper to the side, he looked up to see Sakura looking amazing in a simple jean and tank top ensemble.

"You look delicious." he smirked.

"I'm ignoring that comment…You'd better have saved me a muffin, or a banana or something. I'm starving."

Itachi chucked an apple at her, which she caught in her right hand. "Thanks." was the reply.

Taking a seat at the table, Sakura rested her head against Itachi's shoulder and sighed. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"Nerves I guess." She looked down at her stomach and placed a hand there, as if to once more confirm it herself that there was indeed a little life inside her. "Its not everyday you have a baby inside of you."

Clearing his throat, Itachi responded, "Technically, up until the 8th week, its considered an embryo. Not a baby yet."

She looked at him amazed. "You can take the joy out of anything can't you? Jeez. You Uchiha's may be strong, but your humor skills are something to be improved."

Itachi feigned a broken heart. "Oh Sakura, that just hurts me to no end! Oh the humanity!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets get going okay? I don't want to be late. Wait, don't you have work today?"

"Hn. I'll take care of it. Like you said, its not everyday you have a baby."

"Well lets get going, ok?" Getting up from the oak table, she grabbed her keys and opened the door, beckoning for him to hurry up.

They didn't live far from the hospital, an advantage Sakura loved whenever she was called in for an emergency. The doctors office was right next to the hospital, an arrangement that allowed for easier access between the two which was especially handy when women were birthing. As the door to the doctors office came into view, Sakura squeezed Itachi's hand and looked up at the man next to her. His normally black eyes were practically glowing with joy, although his stoic exterior said differently to anyone who didn't know him well.

The bell on the door rang as the happy couple walked in. The office wasn't exactly busy, but it wasn't empty either. Sakura motioned for Itachi to sit down as she walked to the front and grabbed a clipboard full of medical sheets.

Looking around, the tall stoic Uchiha sat uncomfortably next to a pregnant woman. She must've been around 7 or 8 months along, she was HUGE!

'_Oh god, that's what Sakura will look like in a few months.' _he thought nervously.

Thankfully, said pregnant woman sat next to him, still thin; for now.

"I'm so excited!" she nearly jumped out of the seat.

He chuckled quietly and placed a steady hand on her arm. "Lets just fill out the forms first. You can be excited when we're in the examining room."

"Yeah, like you're not jumping for joy on the inside too." Sakura added, sarcasm dripping like honey from her lips. Those lips that Itachi couldn't help but stare at sometimes. Rosy, full and always in a smile, unless of course, those succulent lips were preoccupied with something else. A devilish little grin made its way onto Itachi's face, though it remained invisible from the pink-haired kunoichi next to him. It seemed to take too long for the nurse to call out Sakura's name.

"Well, that's us!" was the reply from an ecstatic Sakura as she grabbed her sweet heart's hand and practically pulled him to his feet.

"Right this way please." the brown haired nurse pointed to the third door on the right, where another person in a coat was waiting for them. "Here is Dr. Sayazuki." and with that, she was gone.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sayazuki.," said the man in the white coat. "And you are…" he offered his hand to Sakura.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you sir." He nodded his head, and then offered his hand to Itachi. "And your name is?"

"Itachi." he said curtly. Itachi nodded his head instead of accepting the handshake. Withdrawing his hand, Dr. Sayazuki looked back to the mop of pink hair.

"Well then, Sakura, what can I help you with today?"

"Uh, I need to confirm if I'm pregnant, and if I am, I need to get something started, like vitamins, and what not."

"Alright. Well, to start off, here's a sample cup. The bathroom is just next door. Please come back when you're done."

As Sakura stepped outside, Itachi sat down on the small metal stool provided.

"So, Itachi was it? How do you feel about being a father?"

"Nervous, I guess. Worried. Anxious. Why?"

"Well, it's not everyday you watch someone bring a new life into this world." Sayazuki replied.

A hidden smirk made its way to Itachi's lips. "Now where have I heard that before?"

Just as the doctor was about to ask him another question, Sakura slipped back in and handed him a cup of urine, blushing slightly. It was one thing to deal with body fluids in a professional manner, but it was a completely different matter when the fluids involved were your own.

Placing it on the counter, Dr. Sayaki wrote something down on his clipboard, then took up the specimen cup and walked outside to the lab room. Sakura looked around the small, white room, then sat down on the examining bench.

"So, um…what were you two talking about?" she asked as she fingered the hem of her shirt.

"World domination." he responded coolly.

"Wasn't that already your plan, like years ago?" She smiled and laughed, although Itachi's brows knitted together. It was an unspoken rule between them that they didn't mention his time in the Akatsuki. Something along the lines of 'What's done is done.' The Ex-missing nin didn't like to remember how much pain he had caused while serving under Pein in the Akatsuki. He had turned over a new leaf years ago when he had met Sakura.

"I didn't mean it 'tachi-kun. I was just joking." her smile also fell as his somber mood sunk in.

He looked up at her, then spoke. "Its alright. I'm sorry. Reminiscing about the old times probably isn't the best idea now."

A knock at the door stopped them both short. As Dr. Sayazuki made his way in the room, he looked from the Sakura to Itachi and then back at Sakura. A smile graced his features as he said the magic words.

"Congratulations. You're really pregnant!"

A//N: _And this is where I stop! Lol. I hope you guys have liked it so far, and also, please tell me what you like or don't, and also predictions for the future. XD_

_Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to get back on. I love you guys!_


	4. Secret Troubles

**OH. MY. GOD. I am a terrible author to leave you guys hanging for sooooo long. D: Please forgive me! I swear my resolution will be to finish these fics! I love you all because you guys keep reviewing me and making me feel guilty that I haven't posted in months? A year? Not quite sure, but still… So anways, Happy New Year, and lets get down to business!**

* * *

Last time: "_Congratulations! You're really pregnant!"_

A smile lit up on Sakura's face that could not be rivaled by even the sun. Itachi, though years of training dictated that he keep a straight face, could not help but break out into a rarely heard laughter as he smiled -another rare occurrence- at the doctor and the woman next to him.

"This is really happening then?" Sakura asked, full of joy with the news.

"I'll prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins just to make sure that the baby gets as many nutrients as possible. And no junk food! That's so unhealthy for you I can't even begin to explain." Although he was being serious, even Dr. Sayazuki could not help but crack a grin at the ecstatic couple in front of him.

"So," the doctor began. "When will your family hear about the good news?"

An awkward pause settled upon the room as Sakura merely cleared her throat and Itachi found a diagram of the human foot to be quite fascinating.

"You ARE going to tell your families aren't you?" the doctor asked perplexed.

"O-of course, I just realized how much they'll fuss over me and the baby and I just sorta zoned out." The mother-to-be laughed nervously.

"Understandable. Well, congratulations, and whenever you're ready you can leave." He handed Sakura the note with a list of vitamins to take as well as a date for the next appointment and proceeded to leave the room.

"Our families huh?" Itachi said dryly, leaving the human foot to instead stare at Sakura.

"You know what he meant. He's a new doctor at the hospital. Konoha's stories haven't quite made their way through the grape vine to him yet. He meant well." Sakura defended the doctor only to receive an eye roll from the Uchiha next to her.

"I should have told him that if my little brother didn't hate my guts and still didn't hold a mortal grudge against me, I'd be delighted to tell him I knocked up his childhood friend." Sakura glared at her boyfriend and sighed.

"Really you had to go THERE?" Itachi just shrugged nonchalantly, brushing off her irritation at him.

"Come on, we should stop and get this stuff then head home." changing subjects was an Uchiha tactic that Sakura had learned long ago.

"Alright." Already the happiness she had felt earlier was starting to dissipate with the burden of who to tell about their good news.

'_Kakashi would be ok to tell. He'd keep it secret if we wanted him too. Naruto however…' _

Although Naruto had long gotten over his puppy love crush on Sakura, he still cared for her deeply and had not been too happy when she and Itachi had originally gotten together, still not fully trusting the ex-Akatsuki member.

'_Who else could we tell? Honestly… not many people would be too pleased. And the village elders weren't happy when Itachi came back and demanded a legal pardon for the crimes he had committed against Konoha. He claimed Konoha had pushed him into it but still… some of those old geezers might still hold a grudge…'_

For barely being two weeks along, there was already a lot to think about. As she and Itachi walked home, she wondered what he was thinking about. His thoughts were always an enigma to her and no matter how well she thought she knew him he always managed to maintain a slight air of secrecy.

By the time they arrived home the sun was already setting. Apparently finding pre-natal vitamins was not as easy as they both had assumed. They had to visit several different shops to find all of the ones listed by the doctor and by the time they had purchased the last one both Itachi's and Sakura's nerves were wearing thin.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to tell anyone! Not even Kakashi!" Sakura shouted at the dark haired man across from her as she slammed the grocery bags down.

"I never said I don't want to tell anyone I just said-"

"You said we should wait! So basically, you don't want to tell anyone!"

"Stop assuming things! Just hear me out!" The shouting match continued for a few minutes more until finally Sakura couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" she asked him, fists clenched and waiting to be thrown.

"Wha- no, I never said that." her question caught him completely off guard.

"Then what is it? You seemed pretty happy this morning."

"It's just… Look at my position."

The pink haired kunoichi raised a delicate eyebrow at him, biding him to continue his fairly vague train of thought.

"I was happy this morning. I still am. It's just that I don't have exactly the best track record when it comes to families. And on top of that, there's a lot of people -here in Konoha in fact- who still dislike the Uchiha name. Some of it is deserved, I won't deny them that. But I don't want to be announcing to every person and their mother that the Uchiha line has continued. I have a lot of enemies and I don't want to expose you to that quite yet." he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to alleviate the stress he was feeling.

"Itachi…" Sakura trailed off, not realizing how big of a deal this baby was to him. Sure she knew it would be a huge life adjustment, but sometimes she forgot how much emotional baggage Itachi carried around with him.

"It's fine."

She moved over to where he was and wrapped her arms around his broad chest, laying her head on his right shoulder. In return, he put his hands around her waist and sighed deeply, tension releasing from his body. She squeezed him in a tight hug, hoping to ease his current sorrows. It seemed to work for the moment, but she knew his inner turmoil would be a problem in the future for the both of them.

"It'll all work out. I promise." She looked at him, her green eyes met his black ones and she kissed his lips. It was a simple, fairly chaste kiss, and yet it spoke greatly of her love for him.

"You know," he said, when the kiss was done. "Maybe we _could_ tell Kakashi."

Sakura smiled, glad that he was feeling a bit better. She kissed him again, more a peck this time than a kiss, and grinned.

"I knew you'd come around to my side. And besides, maybe he could even help us out."

Itachi cracked a half smile, half smirk and sighed, this time in mirth.

"You'll be the death of me someday." he joked. She merely stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish way.

"Well, don't go making funeral arrangements just yet because we have some stuff to sort out."

"Like what?" The nuances of baby-raising escaped the oldest Uchiha's mind, although it seemed to have been pre-programmed into the pink-haired girl next to him.

"Where are we putting the nursery? We only have 1 bedroom remember? Unless of course you wanna move. In which case we better get cracking on that before I bloat up and become a useless whale."

"Hmm, good question. But regardless of how much you bloat up you'll always be _my_ whale."

"Oh ha ha ha. When did you get such a good sense of humor?" she poked fun at him, enjoying the little glare he sent her way. Winking in response, she slinked back into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. Itachi merely rolled his eyes at her antics.

'_This'll be a long nine months_.' he thought as he followed her into their room.

Sakura was already fast asleep; apparently all of the excitement of the day had taken a toll on her. The dark haired man kissed her forehead and retired next to her, his arms wrapped possessively around her small body. He could spend forever here and still be satisfied.

"I love you so much." he whispered into the nape of her neck. "You have no idea."

With that, he succumbed to a deep sleep as well, joining his beloved in the Land of Nod. They didn't have all the answers or even all of the questions just yet, but they had time for both in the future.

* * *

A/N: Well chickadees I hope you enjoyed that update to 'Cruel Irony'. I hope they weren't too O/C for you guys. (Also, I haven't read the manga for some time, so please don't say anything about stuff not matching up. Sasuke can run around and be a little angst man for as long as I feel like it. :P Unless of course you readers want a little Uchiha family reunion ;)

I'm always open for reader-suggested ideas.

Love you all!

J'ecris! 3 3 3


End file.
